


Some Kind of Nature

by FeverTheSpirit



Series: Pentniss: Parenthood [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Implied labor, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverTheSpirit/pseuds/FeverTheSpirit
Summary: Simple: Arackniss and Sir Pentious have a baby.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Pentniss: Parenthood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Some Kind of Nature

"Pent, what're you doin' up at this hour ? Why are you outta bed ?" Arackniss asked, watching as Sir Pentious was... organizing baby clothes ?

"I can't sleep." Sir Pentious said. "I've been restless ever since it was announced that our spawn would be coming any day now and I've been too sore and achy and I've been cramping all over because of our little spawn." He said, gesturing towards his large mound of a stomach. "I guess I'm just nesting... but I've organized these clothes about fifteen times already !" He sighed. "Yet my mind keeps insisting I'm missing something !" 

Arackniss yawned as he sat in the nearby rocking chair. 

"A name." Arackniss said.

"Pardon ?" Pentious asked.

"We haven't thought of any names yet since we don't know what the hell we're having yet, a _ragazzo_ or a _ragazza."_

"We tried but couldn't agree on any names." Pentious said. "But we have to agree on something."

"I still don't know what's wrong with the name Giovanni." Arackniss said.

"Minus the fact that our child could be a girl and that the name sounds like a stereotypical Italian gangster ?" Pentious asked. 

"At this point, our kid's just not gonna have a name." Arackniss said.

"We can always ask for suggestions from your side of the family." Pentious said. 

"Pfft, Anthony's gonna suggest we name it some candy ass whore stripper name and my Pop is currently not talking to me." Arackniss said. 

"What about Molly ?" Pentious asked. 

"She did suggest a few names a while back, I'm just too tired to remember em all." Arackniss yawned again. "Eh whatever, we'll know what we'll wanna name it when we see it, we can name it _Ibrido_ or _Ibrida._ " Arackniss said.

"We are not naming our child Hybrid !" Pentious hissed. "That's just rude !"

"Well it will be our little Hybrid." Arackniss chuckled. "Who'll fucking know what the fuck it'll look like, how many arms and eyes it'll have, if it'll have legs or a tail..."

"It could have eight arms and twenty three eyes and we'd love it all the same." Pentious said with a hum.

"True." Niss chuckled, getting up from the chair. "I'm goin' back to bed, you should come too." He said, turning towards the door to the nursery. 

"U-Um Nissy..." Pentious said, lurched over. "Don't go... we might be meeting our little one sooner than expected.."

"Hm ? Whaddya mean ?" Niss asked. Pentious nodded towards the sudden puddle on the floor.

"OH FUCK !"

"N-Now Niss, calm down..."

"Why didn't you tell me you were having contractions ?!?"

"I thought they were regular cramps !"

" _Che cazzo ?!?"_

~

Through Arackniss cursing in Italian and Pentious' loud screams of pain during the drive to the hospital, followed by Arackniss sending texts to Molly and Angel, who were probably sleeping, after six gruesome hours, a peculiar looking hellspawn was brought into the world, much to the delight of her parents. 

"Look at her Pen... she has your eyes..." Niss said, cooing at his daughter. "And your hair."

"She has your eyes too, Nissy..." Pentious said, tiredly. "Four pairs of eyes, four arms... two legs and a little tail on her backside."

"She's a freaky looking thing, ain't she ?" Niss asked with a chuckle. "But she's a beautiful little hybrid..."

"She still needs a name." Pentious said, cradling his daughter.

"What about Agnesina ?" Niss asked. "It's a name Molls suggested a few months ago and I knew you were fond of the name Agnes, just put a lil Italian spin on it.."

"Oh Nissy, I love it... little Agnesina." Pentious said. 

"Do you like that name _bambina ?_ Agnesina ? Is that what you are ?" Niss cooed at their daughter, who's face scrunched up as her eyes opened. 

"Seems like she isn't used to being outside yet." Pentious said. "All these new sounds and this new environment must be upsetting her, and the light probably irritates her little eyes."

"I'm your Papa, little one..." Niss said, taking his daughter from Pentious. "You should know my voice, I talked to you almost every day while you were in your dad's tummy, where he kept you safe and warm, don't you recognize my voice ?" 

Agnesina let out a soft whine before closing her eyes and nuzzling against Arackniss, like she was trying to hide her face from the world. 

"Guess she's not too fond of being brought into the world yet." Niss said. "Bet she wishes she was still inside of you."

"Well it's not my fault, she's the one who decided to make her grand entrance !" Pentious hissed.

"I bet she's regretting that decision now." Niss chuckled. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but now you're just gonna have to deal with this fucked up world we call home, with your fucked up parents." Nissan's eyes widened. "Holy shit, Pen, we're parents now."

"Realization hit you just now ?" Pentious asked. "It hit me when I was bringing her out into the world..."

"We have a living, breathing, kid, Pent... like we're actually supposed to take care of it and make sure it doesn't die or become all fucked up... this is our daughter, we made this..." Niss said. 

"I know Nissy... It's overwhelming at first but she's ours, we made her..." Pentious said, admiring Arackniss as he fawned over the newborn hellspawn. Suddenly the door slammed open, starting Agnesina and making her eyes pop open, tears brimming in them.

"Where the fuck is my niece or nephew !" Angel's voice rang out. 

"Keep it the fuck down, you scared her you walking cumbag !" Arackniss hissed as Angel and Molly came into the room. He shushed his daughter. "It's alright, it's just your loud ass Zio, he doesn't know how to shut the fuck up."

"Sir Pentious, you're just going to let him curse like that in front of the baby ?" Molly asked. 

"I'm so exhausted that I'm not even registering anything right now." Sir Pentious said, yawning. 

"Is it a boy or a girl ?" Angel asked, walking over, examining the baby. "Freaky looking fucker, isn't it ?"

"She's a girl and her name is Agnesina.and don't call my kid freaky looking, only I can call her freaky looking." Arackniss said, turning the infant towards her Zio and Zia. "This is your Zio Anthony, but since he's a slut, everyone calls him Angel Dust, and this is your Zia Molly." Niss said, his voice soft. Agnesina's face scrunched at the two people in front of her. They were so bright and... pink. 

"Can we hold her, Niss ?" Molly asked. "Please ?"

"Of course you can." Arackniss said, gently shifting Agnesina out of his arms and into Molly's. 

"Aww, look at her ! She's such a doll !" Molly said. "Such a tiny little thing too."

"Oh no, she's gonna be a runt like Niss." Angel cracked. Niss's eye twitched but he had to remember not to start a fight in front of his kid or Sir Pentious. He had to have at least a little self control. 

"Fuck you, Anthony." He simply said.

"Alright Molls, let me hold her, you've hugged her enough." Angel said, grinning when Molly placed his niece in her arms. "Aww, look at them big red eyes ! For a freaky looking one, you're gonna be quite the looker when you grow up, I can't wait to dress you up in all sorts of outfits !"

"Nuh-uh, you're not turning my daughter into a slut like you !" Niss interjected.

"Who says I was gonna dress her up like a slut ?" Angel asked, pouting.

"Have you seen your taste in clothing ?" Arackniss and a half asleep Sir Pentious said at the same time, their eyes glowering at him. 

"Touché.." Angel said. 


End file.
